The Fat Kid on Da Block
by ILuvItachi
Summary: This is a story I made about Gluttony since his past isn't that known.


_This is my first real story, so no flames. If something seems a bit off, you can give (nice) constructive criticism. I know this story seems a bit crappy, since I'm not good of a writer, but please, again, no flames. _

_This short little story just randomly pop in my head, so I might not continue it…but if you really like it, just review and ask for me to continue. I'll see if I can come up with a plot, or even better, come up with more randomness! I just wanted to write a story about Gluttony's past, since it is not mentioned…even though Gluttony is very annoying. ;_

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist…but wished I owned Al… ;_

One night, after losing another battle with Edward Elric, the homunculi, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony, were fuming at a hideout. They were bashing the Fullmetal Alchemist, as always, and plotting new ways to get him.

"Wait till I get my hands on that shrimp…" Envy growls. He looks at Lust and sees a wistful look in her eyes. She seems to be looking off into distant space. "Hey, are you even listening to me!"

"….I don't care what you do to the boy. I just want to become human…" she says.

"…Why you want to become hum-," Envy is interrupted by Gluttony.

"I'm hungry."

"Will you shut Up!" Envy continues his question to Lust.

As Lust and Envy gets into a discussion about becoming human, Gluttony just sits there empty minded, listening to his tummy growl. "Hungry…must eat!" He just sits there, on his back for like a half hour as the other homunculi get into this heated discussion. After seeing that it's tiresome…and painful on his part, focusing on his empty stomach, he begins to tune into Lust's and Envy's heated discussion on becoming human…not like he can quite understand everything they are saying, with his lack of intelligence…

_Gluttony's point of view_

"Blah blah human blah!" Envy says.

"Blah blah, human yap yap blah blah," Lust says.

BLAH BLAH, I HATE HUMANS!" Envy yells.

"Blah yap de yap humans," Lust says.

All Gluttony noticed in their heated discusión was the word human.

"…mmmm, human, yum…" He whispers. Gluttony begins to think of all sorts of humans and how he likes to eat them. "Human stir fry…human with chocolate coating…human with rice….mmm, better yet, human rare…no, best of all, human way fresh and still alive…mmm, yummy…" With his favorite food on his mind, he drifts into sleep and dreams of eating various humans happily all day long….then, with a large growl from his stomach, his happy dreams drift to not so happy dreams of…when he was a human:

Gluttony finds himself in front of a TV (if TVs aren't invented back then, oh well), not as a homunculi, but as an overweight human boy of five years old…he noticed that he is pigging out on…not human, surprisingly, but on various junk food a normal kid eats. He stuffs his face of popcorn, chips, candy, chocolate…and with an absent mind watches the TV. Just than his mother walks in, "Get your fat behind from in front that TV and go to school!"

"No, I Hate School!" Gluttony yells.

"Well, I'm not going to raise no fat pig….Out With You!" she waves a broom stick at him.

"NO!" he yells.

His mother hits him in the head with the broom stick, "GET!" With that, he scrambles of the couch and out the door as fast as his chubby little legs can carry him. His mother then yells out the door, "And when you come home, we are going to discuss about sending you to fat camp! I'm tired of you eating me out of house and home!"

Gluttony ignores her and walks…no wobbles his way to school. "I Hate My Momma! She no want me eat anything!"

At school, Gluttony's childhood life did not get any better. The teachers showed meanness to him because of his weight, as well as the students. All day in class, he sat in the back while kids threw spit balls at him and called him names.

"FATTY!"

"PIG!"

All Gluttony can do is yell back, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

This teasing goes on until the lunch bell rings. As soon as that bell ring, Gluttony jumps up with a smile on his face and runs out, "FOOD!"

He's always the first one in the cafeteria and on line…and the first one that finishes his meal. After eating, he just spends the rest of the lunch period begging for other kids' food and scraps.

After lunch, there was nothing but more teasing…and of course, the worst subject in the world for Gluttony; gym. Today's gym class was no different from the rest. His gym teacher over works him as always and than he feels sick as always. When he walks home, he usually feels a little bit better after stopping at the local chicken joint…but today, he felt worst. The pain in his chest and the shortness of breath that he had during gym did not leave as it usually does. He sat in front his house to rest after devouring the chicken. Seeing that the pain still won't go away, he decides to go in and tell his mom.

"Momma," He begins to say something but gets cut off by his mother.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you!" she yells. "I saw you stop at that chicken joint! What did I tell you about stealing money from my purse and wasting it on junk food!"

As Gluttony's mother rambles on and on about stealing money to buy excess food and about his weight, he begins to feel sicker. He tries to wait for his mother to stop yelling, but faints right in front of her. That's all Gluttony can remember about his human life. After that, he remembers waking up as a homunculus in the middle of a transmutation circle with his mother crying. She reaches out to him and tells him she's sorry for not taking better care of him; that it was her fault he died of a heart attack.

He didn't care about that. All he noticed was that he was starving and that his mother looked delicious. He ate his mother and discovered how great humans tasted. He then ate the kids in the school and then moved on to the rest of the town. After that, he somehow met up with Lust and Envy.

….Gluttony wakes up to Envy hitting him. "Hurry up; we've got to get that shrimp!"


End file.
